


Violence on the Tongue

by writesthrice



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Vaas, Choking, Hitting, I had to do it for the people, I keep seeing people wanting a bottom!Vaas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, top!Jason, violence leading to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaas and Jason have a disagreement, a fight, and some rough sex. Bottom!Vaas ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence on the Tongue

Vaas’s legs were wrapped tightly around Jason’s hips, ankles crossed at the small of his back, his body bent back as the American fought with him, one hand clenched around the pirate’s throat, the other holding tightly to Vaas’s ass, holding him up as he stumbled toward the bed in the room. Vaas’s hands were wrapped around Jason’s hands, clawing at the man’s fingers for a breath of air.

“Fuck you, Jason!” Vaas hissed through clenched teeth and a chokehold. A bruise was spreading across his face, one eye already swelling shut. Jason was in worse shape, blood running freely down the side of his face from a deep slash on his forehead, bruises across his bare chest and shoulders where Vaas had hit him back, and kept hitting, the deep ache of a cracked rib.

Their fight had started small, a disagreement about a captive that turned really ugly when they found her raped and dead, and both were angry enough to get truly pissed at each other with no one else present to take the blame.

Jason fell hard onto Vaas, bringing their clothed erections together in a violence that made both men gasp, the American’s hand finally leaving the shorter man’s throat – dark bruises in the perfect imprint of his fingers left behind to mark Vaas as his. 

Jason’s hand moved up to clench in the pirate’s mohawk, to pull his head back and more fully expose his neck. He leaned down and traced his teeth hard across the artery at the base of Vaas’s throat, danger and violence still surging between them, laced hard with lust.

Vaas growled, jerking against Jason’s hold on him, thrusting up against the other man, legs still wrapped so hard around him they’d ache for days, wanting. Needing. Jason laughed, a deep sound that brushed the pirate’s skin and sent needles skittering across him. 

“Vaas, you fucking bitch,” it was murmured against dark skin, and then Jason’s mouth was covering the pirate’s, taking, taking, always taking from him. It drove him up the goddamned wall, made him mad with lust and just plain mad. Jason was the only person crazy enough to want to fight Vaas, crazy enough to want to fuck him, too. For whatever reason, it made him hard as rock, to think of this crazy-ass white boy fucking him.

Go figure.

Vaas’s head struck the wall as Jason lifted him and threw him further up the bed, and he saw darkness for a long moment, coming to his senses when the American’s hands jerked his pants off and flung them away, coming suddenly into the space between like some sort of pale demon.

Once more, that hot mouth closed over his, and Vaas opened his legs, welcoming Jason to come closer, to press their bodies tight against one another, touching from toes to chests, their boundaries melting away into nothing. Skin on skin, sweat springing between them, and now there were rough fingers pressing into the pirate’s mouth, both of their tongues lapping at them, wetting them.

Jason slipped his hand down Vaas’s body, two fingers pressing into the man with little more preparation than that. Vaas took a deep, shaky breath, both his hands fisting in Jason’s dark hair, pressing their foreheads together while he forced himself to relax on the man’s thrusting fingers, moaning as Jason bucked once, twice, against him, grazing their erections together in a calculated move meant to madden him.

One more finger slipped in, stretching him, pressing into him with a burn that was hard-edged with pain but full of pleasure. Vaas’s hands slipped down to Jason’s shoulders, bracing himself. The American removed his fingers, and slid home with a growl of Vaas’s name, shuddering at the feel of him. God. He’d never get used to how good Vaas felt, stretched open beneath him, tight and hot. His eyes flicked back open, locking onto the pirate’s face, watching him as he started to move, started to fuck him.

Vaas’s dark, dark eyes were wide open and staring right at Jason, his mouth half-open in a constant stream of murmured Spanish, curses and endearments running together into the same thing, hands holding on tight so he could thrust back against him, feet braced against the bed. 

Each thrust jarred Jason’s cracked rib, made his bruises ache, and, God help him, he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. Vaas was squeezing around him, forcing him into the finish, and he could feel himself getting close. His teeth latched onto dark skin, biting down with a growl, and he picked up his pace, fucking the pirate hard. His hands shoved Vaas’s legs up, tilting him so that each thrust went deep, and, with a high, pure scream of Jason’s name, Vaas was coming across them both, Jason half a heartbeat behind, spilling deeply into the other man.

They collapsed together, breathing hard against each other’s cheeks, still joined. Jason’s arms moved slowly, as if he were underwater, coming up to wrap around Vaas’s shoulders, tugging the pirate into his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Jason murmured, his breath coming back to him. “For hitting you, I mean.”

Vaas shrugged, smiling against Jason’s skin. “Water under the bridge, hermano.”

Jason laughed at the words, reminded of the last time he’d heard them, slipping free of Vaas so that he could roll onto his side and drag the pirate into a lazy kiss.

“You are one sick fuck, you know that?” Vaas asked with a smile, hand coming up to brush away some of the drying blood still on Jason’s face.

“Yeah.” Jason’s eyes were lit with affection. “You too.”


End file.
